


All His Children

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Flufftober, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce wakes to his kids in his bed. Well most of them anyway.
Relationships: Batkids - Relationship, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 18
Kudos: 288
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	All His Children

Bruce was woken up by someone kicking him in the side. Hard.

"Would you stop hogging the blankets?!"

"Hey, I was here first!"

"Actually-"

"Just go to the other side!"

"Stop! Awake!"

The shenanigans came to a stop soon as Cassandra shouted. Except for their newest addition, Dick, all his kids were present on the left side of his bed. Jason and Tim seemed to be in some sort of tug of war for the blankets. Damian was watching them with an unimpressed look. And Cassandra seemed to be a cross between amused and exasperated. Exactly how he felt too.

Duke was the only one who was quiet, sleepily cuddling into the little space left on his Bruce's right. Once again, Bruce was glad that he had at least one normal child.

"Oh, hey B!"

"Father,"

Bruce sighed and sat up, "It's-1:30 in the morning. What are you guys doing up?"

"Tim couldn't sleep so he came to my room," said Jason, "And he was loud and woke up Cass. And Damian was having a nightmare-"  
"Was not!"

"Oh yes, you were. No harm in it, bat brat,"

"Zombie boy!"

"Demon Spawn,"

"Guys!" warned Bruce

"I suggested we come here to take care of Damian's nightmare," murmured Tim

"I was not having a-"

Bruce ignored the rest of their squabble and turned to Duke.

"And how did you get in here?"

Duke smiled sleepily and tucked his head close to Bruce's shoulder.

"Just followed the noise, B," he said

"Hmm," said Bruce, giving him a kiss on the head, "You sure you'll be able to sleep in here? This could go on for a while,"

"You know me," said Duke, "Can sleep through anything,"

And sure enough, his eyes were already fluttering shut. Bruce smiled down at the boy and gave him one last forehead kiss before he turned his other children.

"Guys, come on," said Bruce, "Stop this already. Damian come here,"

Damian complied but squirmed when Bruce lifted him into his lap. However, Bruce just held him tightly and the exhaustion from the nightmare, a nightmare bad enough that his brothers had brought him here, won out and he slumped against his chest.

"Cassandra," Bruce turned to his daughter next, "Come sit by me,"

His little girl smiled and crawled over, mirroring Duke's position on his left side.

He then turned to the biggest trouble makers of the family.

"Jason, stop pulling the blankets from your brother and Timmy there are enough for everybody and if we run out..."

"...Get more, "both boys finished together, arms crossed and pouting like they were eight and ten and not young men of eighteen and twenty.

It really shouldn't be this adorable.

"Exactly," said Bruce, "Now are we all staying here cause if we are, there is another member of this family that might feel a little left out,"

"He's only been here a few months," murmured Jason, "Didn't know if bring him in this chaos was a good idea,"

Bruce couldn't fault Jason for thinking like that but he knew that Dick was an emotional child, more so than any of his kids had been when they had first come to him, not even Jason and his eldest boy practically wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Still-" started Bruce

"Too late," murmured Duke, who had woken up again, though it didn't seem to be because of his loud siblings but because of the very small, sniffling one hanging to the door frame.

"Dickie," murmured, "Hey Chum, how are you doing?"

"Um-I just-I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry, I-sniff- didn't know everyone was here. I can, uh, I can go,"

"Dick no-" before Bruce could even finish his sentence, Jason and Cass were vaulting out of the bed. Cass quickly blocked Dick's path, giving him and hug and kiss on his cheek. Once Dick stopped looking like he was gonna bolt, Jason picked him up and deposited him on the bed.

"Hey, Dickie," murmured Bruce, "Come here,"

He held open his arms. Dick hesitated until Damian moved a little, also holding out his arms. The littlest boy then came forward and situated himself under Bruce's right arm, against Damian's chest. It was an odd sight considering that Damian was only a little bigger than him. It did, however, make it easier for Bruce to hold them both.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" asked Bruce

Dick nodded

"Well, everyone else seemed to be having the same problem. Why don't we try to sleep together, do you think that would help,"

Dick nodded again.

"Alright then," said Jason, "I'm gonna read to everyone. What do we have in here, B?"

"Just the copy fo Pride and Prejudice, It's marked where I was reading it to Cassandra,"

"Hmm," said Jason, "The language is a little hard and I don't think any of the D's have read the story,"

"Don't care," said Dick, "Voice is nice,"

"Thanks, Little Wing," said Jason, "What about you, mini bat?"

"I'm good," said Damian

"Duke?"

The only answer was a long snore.

Tim snorted, "That boy really can sleep through anything,"

"Alright, here we go," said Jason, "Chapter 37. _The two gentlemen left Rosings the next morning..."_

Unsurprisingly, Tim was the first one to fall asleep, the two littlest ones followed quickly behind. Cassandra was the last one to nod off, prompting Jason to shut the book once she did.

"Want me to keep reading to you?" Bruce asked his eldest

"Nah," murmured Jason, voice heavy from sleep, "I'm half asleep anyway,"

"Alright," said Bruce, "Goodnight, Lad,"

"'Night, Dad,"

Bruce reached him over and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
